


Choices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Choices

Title: Choices  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge: #133: Art. Based on [Captured](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/210575.html) by [](http://andreanna.insanejournal.com/profile)[**andreanna**](http://andreanna.insanejournal.com/)  
Warning(s): Highlight to see *Mpreg, like that's a surprise around here? *  
A/N: Can you tell I am LOVING the Art Games? *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Choices

~

Harry sighed as Severus’ arms enfolded him.

“What’s that?” Severus asked.

“Your baby pictures.”

“Horror of horrors.” Severus kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Afraid our child will emerge looking like me?” he said, patting the gentle swell of Harry’s stomach.

“Actually, I’m trying _not_ to think about how the baby will come out,” Harry muttered. “Whoever said ‘ignorance is bliss’ was right.”

“This explains so many of your life choices,” Severus said dryly.

“Shush,” Harry chuckled. “ _You_ were one of those choices.”

“Indeed.” Severus smiled. “Well, relax. Magic makes miracles possible.”

Smiling, Harry recalled their courtship. “It certainly does.”

~


End file.
